


A non of a dog

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Animals are cute [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dog!Bollig, Dog!Shawzy, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon's entire thought process is filled with how much of an annoying yap his dog is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A non of a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Because Shawzy is a mutt and Bollig is fluffy.

Brandon's entire thought process is filled with how much of an annoying yap his dog is. Shawzy is a mutt, some Beagle mixed in from his coloring, but otherwise impossible to tell the exact breeds he comes from. Brandon got him a year ago, encouraged by his mom to get something to keep him company while he's in Chicago. Brandon figured he'd get everything a dog would need, after all, Shawzy was far from a puppy, a couple of years old, so he should already be trained to handle anything Brandon threw at him.

Well, that blew up in his face.

Shawzy was basically an over grown Chihuahua. He barked and he yapped and he growled at everything. He didn't mean any harm, he was super nice to his neighbors and their kids, and anyone who they met while he was walking him, but Shawzy was a menace when it came to other dogs. From what Brandon had read, usually Beagles are super friendly and good with other dogs, but whatever Shawzy's other parent had been obviously didn't fit that description. Also, Shawzy shed. Really badly. Brandon hadn't gone into this blindly; he hadn't. He read up on the Beagle part of Shawzy, intent on knowing anything he could about Shawzy's care, and he was told that Beagles were medium shedders, so there would be a fair amount of brushing Brandon would have to do in the future. Except, Brandon had forgotten that Shawzy was a mutt, and thus he had an other dog in him. Brandon could've sworn his entire couch had been covered in an array of white, brown, and black fur the second day he had owned Shawzy. While he had to find time to brush Shawzy, he also had to make sure that he kept him well away from larger dogs.

They were walking in a dog park one day, a Sunday so most people would be in church and not outside, when Shawzy suddenly froze, his floppy ears twitching and his nose flaring. Brandon is incredibly lucky that Shawzy is as small as he is or the force of Shawzy pulling on him would have thrown Brandon off balance and to the ground. He let's Shawzy drag him off somewhere, careful to make sure his collar isn't strangling him with his incessant struggling.

They make it past a long line of bushes and around to the other side when Brandon is confronted with the largest dog he's ever seen. The beast of a dog is sitting calmly in the shade, his gaze following the few people that are walking in the distance. Brandon has a moment to take in the muscled form and ragged black fur before Shawzy is off in barking chaos.

Brandon doesn't have time to stop him before his leash is slipping out of his hand and Shawzy is on the larger dog. Shawzy stops only a few inches away from the dog, spit flying as Shawzy just keeps barking and barking. Brandon has the horrifying image of the larger dog ripping Shawzy in half and is quick to scramble to get Shawzy away from it.

Before Brandon gets to him, the larger dog lifts his paw and lays it calmly on Shawzy's head. Shawzy falls forward, his last bark forming into a shocked yip as he's forced to the ground. There's silence as Shawzy just lays under the larger dog's paw. His tail no longer tucked beneath him, but laying still behind him. The dog looks up at Brandon, his brown eyes warm and mellow, before it lifts it's paw off of Shawzy.

To Brandon's surprise, Shawzy lays there for a moment, not moving, and Brandon has a small heart attack, thinking that Shawzy passed out or somehow died. His panic is quickly taken care of when Shawzy rolls over, his tail suddenly hitting the ground as it wags up a storm. His stomach his facing the giant dog and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth. The larger dog's tail starts to move as well, a thumping sound resounding behind him, the bushes rustling from the wind it turns up. Shawzy springs up, excited, and yips at the dog, batting at the paw that was previously on his head. With a calm bark, the two dogs are chasing after each other, Shawzy's leash dragging behind him as the large dog chases after him.

Brandon let's out a sigh before slumping against a nearby tree and watching the two dogs play, half wishing the large dog will step on Shawzy's leash, just so Brandon could get some entertainment out of this weird situation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brandon doesn't want to think about how long it takes to get Shawzy away from the park, his struggling and whimpering increasing when the other dog is finally out of sight, calmly sitting in the same spot they had found him.

He's late to practice, something he gets chirped harshly for, and is still cursing Shawzy when practice is finally over, his body covered in sweat and his breath coming out in harsh spurts.

He's feels better after a quick rest, just relaxing in the locker room for a couple of minutes before he starts to get ready to shower. His muscles are slightly sore, but the kind that will give you a good nights' sleep later on. He's just coming out of the shower when Smitty starts asking the guys if they've seen a dog running around.

"He just, disappeared. It's not like he can sneak past me, you know? He's a Newfoundland for God's sake, where could he possibly be hiding?"

Brandon is instantly intrigued, his mind going back to the large dog at the park. Newfoundland's were big, weren't they? Brandon hadn't really thought that the dog had a collar on, but at the time, he hadn't thought to check. The dog looked healthy, and besides a slightly matted coat of fur, the dog had looked well cared for.

"Do you guys go to any dog parks?" Brandon asks, using a towel to wipe at the water on his face.

"Yeah," Smitty says, shaking his pants out to pull them on. "We go to the one by your place, actually. It doesn't have as much traffic."

Brandon considers this for a moment, drying off his hair, before he says, "Dude, I think I found your dog."

With some explaining and a quick good-bye to the rest of the team, Brandon is taking Smitty to the exact spot he'd seen the big dog.

They round the exact line of bushes to get to the other side of the park and there the dog is, calmly laying in the shade, his tail moving slowly behind him.

"Brandon!" Smitty shouts, his voice full of excitement.

Brandon jumps at the shout, about to ask what Smitty's problem is, when the dog perks up and takes one glance at Smitty before he's heaving himself off the ground and springing toward Ben with the excitement of a puppy.

There's a drool filled reunion as the other Brandon crawls all over Smitty, excited huffs leaving him.

"You were on the wrong side, you stupid dog," Smitty says, laughing as the dog licks at his face.

"Your dog's name is Brandon?" Brandon asks, his nose scrunching up.

"I've had him for 6 years," Smitty starts, working his fingers through some of the tangles in his dog's fur. "My mom got him for me. It was Christmas and she said she wanted me to remember home. She took me with her, expecting me to get something small. I found him all torn up and over heated in a pound near my mom's house and I knew I had to have him. He doesn't do well in heat, so I brought him up north with me to Rockford and then he came with me to Chicago."

"Well, he's a good dog," Brandon says awkwardly, shuffling on his feet. "He even put up with Shawzy."

"Your non of a dog?" Smitty asks, finally standing up from his crouching position. "Well, maybe we should have a play date for them."

Brandon smiles slightly, his cheeks a nice pink color. "Yeah, I mean, that would be nice."

Brandon has never loved his yap of a dog as much as he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is lumbusbabyblues and I'm trying to think of more cute animal stuff to do.


End file.
